


He left a Mark in your  life (adopted by Markiplier)

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adopted by Markiplier, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a baby girl. Abandoned by whom you've known most: Your mom. You never REALLY knew her. You just grew up assuming she had left you and your father. Until one day your dad comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

///Mark POV///

It was a rainy night. Mark was walking home with his umbrella in hand when he heard a noise. He stopped and looked around, the noise seemed to be coming from an alley way. He walked into the alley with his guard up incase of a jump scare... He played WAY too many video games. When he saw what was in the alley, would change not just his life, but the little infant's to. They weren't on the floor, they had a box stuffed with pillows and blankets. Mark looked down at the child, unsure of what to do. Well first he decided to use the majority of the umbrella to cover the child leaving the smaller part for himself. He chose the best course of action would be to wait for the child's parents to arrive incase they some how "Misplaced" the kid.

So he waited. He waited a long time. No one showed up. It was nearing one in the morning and Mark was getting sleepy. He decided to take the infant home and try again tomorrow. This wasn't kidnapping! If it was he would have taken the child from their parents...Right? It didn't matter, he was going to return him (Her?) anyway.

Once he was home he took pictures of the kid and made some flyers with his phone number incase the baby belonged to someone and they needed to come find them. Mark yawned. He'd have to find the child a bed. They couldn't sleep in box! That's cruel! He had to use some math skills to find out what time it was in Ireland. He found it was about eight A.M. He pulled up his phone and called his friend Sean.

"Hello?" Said a tired Jack. The phone was barley able to pick up what he said but Mark could just read it. "Uh, Hi" Mark said "This may sound weird but, where would you have a baby sleep if you didn't have a bed for it?" Asked Mark quickly. "What?" Asked Jack, he was still tired and Mark could barley understand him, but he sounded less tired now. "Look I found a baby on the street and I don't have a bed for it." Replied Mark. "I dunno, How old is it?" Asked Jack. Mark looked over at the baby. The baby smiled." I think about eight months?"

"I guess in a basket? Man I don't know." Mark sighed. "I'll see what I've got. Thanks man." He could almost feel Jack smile through the phone. "Anytime man."

///Time skip brought to you by Tumblr/// (But not really)

Mark was sitting by the phone waiting for a call. He had to record soon and needed to leave the phone, but what if the parents called while he was filming? I'll just edit it out he thought. But nobody called. He waited for a very long time and no one called. Eventually the baby got hungry ad he had to find some baby food. When he finally realized he wouldn't have any he took the baby and went to the store. No body called. No body texted. He found himself raising you, getting you toys and clothes. Gender friendly of course, he didn't wanna check what gender.

The End of the Prologue.

I hope you enjoyed, I never really wrote a serious fan fic before this...uh....Tell me what you think? More to come (Probably)


	2. The starting line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter ONE the last one was the prologue! Also you're now 6

///Your POV///

 

"Gah!" You screamed as lightning crashed against your roof. Mark instantly came into your room. "What's wrong?" He asks coming over to comfort you. "The lightning is scary." You sniffle. "aww (N/N)" Mark says hugging you and stroking your hair. "It's okay, it won't hurt you." He continued as you hug him tightly. "D-dad?" Mark looks down at you "I love you." You say. "I love you to." He answers.

 

///Le time skip///

 

"Vroom Vroom!" You yelled as you ran around the house with Mark's Wii remote. It's one of the one's that is shaped like a steering wheel. Mark is in the other room recording a video. he leaves the door cracked so if you need him you can go in and get him or if you scream he can get you. He never seems mad when you interrupt a live stream for something silly like to say you love him or you just want a hug, in fact he never really got mad. At you anyway. If someone was mean to you he'd be a completely different person. You were glad to have someone like him. Though, any time you asked where mommy was he'd kind of be a bit nervous looking and try to change the subject.

As you were running you realized something was off. Mark was quiet...Too quiet...You called out for him "Dad?" You repeated the call a couple times before checking his recording room. He wasn't there. You turned to leave when Mark popped out and yelled "BOO!" You almost fell over but you didn't cry. You punched Mark and it wasn't a very effective one. "Awww (N/N) I'm sorry." He bent down to hug you. While he did so you licked his ear and it was now his turn to freak out. You started giggling while he whipped his ear. "(N/N) you're a goof ball."

You smiled and then you both started laughing. Mark then pulled out another steering wheel remote and you held up yours like a car. "On your mark."(Ha ha Mark!) He said "Get set...Go!!!" and you bolted. You ran around the kitchen table and back to the start and threw up your hands yelling "I won!" and then laughing. "Oh darn!" Said Mark. "I'll beat you next time!" He balled up his fist to mock a Disney villain. Then he started laughing.

Mark was your best friend. You didn't have any in school but you didn't care. You only needed your dad. Your first day of school was tough. You didn't to Pre school but you did go to Kindergarten. You had one friend there, but she moved. When you got into your current grade (First grade) you tried to make new friends but it was hard, especially since only moms showed up to the first day, Mark was the only dad. Kids seemed to make fun of you for it, thought you didn't know why.

Suddenly Mark was picking you up. You squealed in excitement. You enjoyed this game. Mark then repeated the request for lift off that pilots use before take off. "Permission granted!" You smiled as Mark stood more up and spread out his arms like wings and started walking around the house. After the plane game Mark set you down on the couch and he sat next to you. His phone started ringing. Not the normal phone though, it was a Skype call.

He answered, though you couldn't read who it was, you recinized him instantly. "Jack!" You yelled "Hey (Y/N)" He said "Hello Mark!" Mark waved "Hi!" You smiled wider, you liked Jack. You thought Mark was better, but Jack was close behind. "So uh..Mark." He said. "I got tickets to L.A. and thought I might stop by.That okay with you?" Mark sighed. "No man, you're not welcome here." Mark shook his head. "awh." Said Jack. "Who says?" He asked. "(N/N)" Replied Mark smiling. You gasped. "No! I didn't!!" You shoved Mark a little.

"You didn't?" He looks at you confused. "Okay..Then I guess you can come over." Mark sighed. "Sweet" Said Jack. "My plane is is two weeks." Mark smiled. "Okay, see you then...NERD!" Jack laughed "See ya then...GEEK" You looked at Jack "Bye bye Grass head!" Jack laughed more along with mark "Bye bye Goober." Jack Said as he hung up.


	3. The Irish  are coming!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quick note this was written on my phone so mistakes are going to be EVERYWHERE! So sorry about that.)
> 
> Key: (F/A) Favorite Animal

///Jack POV///

Jack never enjoyed plane rides. He knew they were worth it, but he didn't want to go through it. He wasn't afraid of planes, though he was afraid of heights. Something about the giant metal bird felt secure. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that it shouldn't be flying, but it did.

The ride there was always longer then the on back. Probably because he enjoyed California more then Ireland.It was a by a hair though. Though Jack did love California, he couldn't think of moving away. He loved ot there too much.

Turbulence. Jack cluched the stuffed (F/A) he brought for you. The previous night Mark had told him about what you liked. It wasn't the most expensive one, but Jack thought you'd like it.

///Your POV///

You prepared your cannons with cannon balls aimed at the door. Your archers aligned on the roof. Along with you ready to pull the trigger on the cannon. Suddenly the door opened.

"FIRE!" You yelled and shot at the inteuder. Your archers have fallen and you were the only man standing. You only had one cannon ball left...You aimed right in the middle of the chest and shot. "Gah" Shouted Mark dramatically as he fell down.

"No!" You ran over and kneeled down next to the half dead Mark. "N-nice shot... (N/N)" he then died. You started crying and hugging Mark. Then he hugged you back. "Im sorry (Y/N)" He said. You slapped him. "You scared me!" You cried. "Im sory baby" Mark said again.

Mark sat up. "Guess who's coming today?" He asked smirking. "JACK A BOY!!!" You yelled happily earning you and Mark a laugh. "Yeah, so I want you to clean your room." You sighed "Whhhyyyyy" Mark picked you up. "So it's easier to show Jack your toys." You looked around your messy room. "That makes sense. Put me down please." Mark put you down and you started cleaning. Mark left and went to clean the rest of the house.

A while after cleaning you and Mark decided to watch TV. While watching Sponge Bob you heard a knock. Mark got up to answer it while you stole his seat. Then you heard Jack and ran up to greet him. "Jack a boy!" You hugged him and he hugged you back. "(N/N)" He said. You took him up to your room and showed him your toys.


	4. The Name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So uh owo I can't write lol....I'm back on computer...Ima try to update everyday but uh...I may forget so...ye....I uh.......dunno what else to put....Hi? Bye? idk)
> 
> Key: 
> 
> Webkinz: https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=webkinz&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=webkinz&sc=8-7&sp=-1&sk= It's basically an animal you get with a code that you enter online and it becomes a virtual animal.
> 
> so ye.. Enjoy? Also, if you enjoy Kinztube (YouTube with Webkinz) Check out my YT https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSVrdH_UXvl5wmY01z6zdRA)

///Your POV//

After you showed Jack all your toys, he said he had something for you. Mark was already downstairs when you went down. Jack had to dig through his stuff for a while before he pulled out a Webkinz (F/A). You gasped and jumped up and down excitedly. You had heard what Webkinz were but never had one. "Jack!!! Thank you!!!!!" You couldn't stop talking and bouncing around with excitement. Jack laughed "Glad you like it." You ran up to Mark "DAD!!! We have to enter the code online!" Mark looked at you confused. You sighed "See this blue tag?" You showed him a tag tied to your toy's arm with a blue ribbon.

Mark nodded "It has a code and we need to go online and enter it! Please!!!" You informed Mark half begging now. "Okay okay!" Said Mark picking you up. "Come on Jack you have to help me with this." Mark walked into his computer room.

 

///Mark's POV///

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier I'm here with Jack and my Daughter (N/N) and today we're doing a thing.." He said his intro. It was Jack's idea to make it a video, but (N/N) had wanted to do it even more then Jack did apparently. "Dad! We're adopting a Webkinz." Said (Y/N) angrily. "Sorry (N/N). SO uh, I don't know if any of you know what that is but uh... yeah." Jack had the blue tag off  the toy and was looking at it. "So, we need to go to Webkinz.com?"

(Y/N) Nodded. When Mark got on the site there was an orange button that said "Play" When he clicked he looked at (Y/N) for what to do Next. She sighed and took control, obviously knowing what she was doing. From videos Mark guessed. "Wait, don't you put in the code, THEN get an animal?" Asked Jack. "No, you have to get a starter animal then enter a code." Said (Y/N). She picked the white and grey rabbit for her starting animal and asked Mark to name it "Furry" jack smirked because Furriers on the Internet.

///Your POV///

After typing in the account information and choosing the username XAvenue after your favorite Kinztuber (XAveekinz actually a YT channel btw) you asked Jack to type in the code for your animal. He does so and your animal loads in. When it asks you to pick a name you have to think. You wanted something good, that no one else would have used. You chose to combine Jack and Mark's YouTube names. "SEPTIPLIER!" Jack started laughing really hard while mark just stared at you.


	5. The outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chapter was short,  I have writers block but um..eh Septiplier :3 good ship?)

///Mark's POV//

 

When Mark finally came to his senses he asked (Y/N) "Why that name?" (Y/N) Looked up at him "Because it's a mix of Jacksepticeye and markipler." Mark was uneasy. Did she hear of the ship? Does she ship us? "Yeah....Why not try a different mix?" (Y/N) tilted her head. "Why not Septiplier? Jack seems to like it." Jack by this time had stopped laughing and was now blushing. "What?" he asked. "Well it made you smile, didn't it?" (Y/N) asked Jack. "Y-yeah but..."

"Also you search it a lot." Said (Y/N) who now had Jack's phone. "How did you get my phone?" He asked confused and blushing even redder. "Oh, when you hugged me last I grabbed it to see if people already used the name Septiplier, but it said you already searched it." Mark looked over at Jack. "Uh..T-then why use it if uh...people already used it?" He asked. "Because no one used it for Webkinz." (Y/N) shrugged.

 

///Jack's POV///

 

This was so embarrassing! he was blushing like an idiot, and when he looked over at Mark, he was blushing to. He did really like Mark, but he didn't want to tell him incase it ruined their friendship. God why did mark look so cute when he blushed? "How about naming it Kayla? Or something like that." Mark suggested. "Because people already used that!" Said (Y/N)

///Your POV///

Why were they acting weird? The only time you saw people acting weird was when...You gasped. "You guys LOVE each other!?" Mark and Jack both blushed more "No! what made you think that!?" They both said at the same time. "It's so cute!!! I can have two daddies!" You said excitedly. People couldn't make fun of you now! You had two dads!


	6. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on my phone again. So uh...i don't have any ideas rn...so ye...

///your pov///

After Mark did the outro he sent you out to the living room to watch tv with Jack while he edits. Jack was good company, he had a cool accent, he never ran out of good jokes, and he was good at games. Mark seemed to think so to, he talked about him a lot. 

///Mark's pov///

While editing he decided not to cut out the naming because well, he new (y/n) would want to see it and would be dissapointed if it was cut. Mark sighed knowing he'd have to deal with the comments. And Jack. Would Jack understand that he just didn't want to hurt (y/n)? He hoped Jack would. After all, he did love Jack. No he doesn't! But Jack's so cute...No! Don't say that!

///Jack's pov///

Would Mark cut it? He hoped he did. The comments would suck. Not to mention how awkward it'd be now that he had planned to tell Mark how he felt on this trip. Jack also hoped Mark wouldn't cut it, he thought (y/n)'s innocence was cute. Then again, it's Mark's video. He can do what he wants.


	7. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhh it gon' get romantic up in here ;) This chapter has Septiplier as will the rest of the book so if you hate septiplier, I will be making more adopted by books. So leave a comment asking who you want to be adopted by. I'm sorry if I don't use yours though, I may not be a fan if them but I may do more research on them if it's highly requested. Lets get started!!!

///Jack's POV///

Mark had finished editing, and had sat by Jack on the couch. 'Just ask him! He's a human too! He may not even think of it as a date. It's only McDonald's...nothing fancy!" He thought. Then Mark got up. "Okay (N/N) time for bed." (Y/N) crossed her arms. "No!" She said stubbornly. "If you go to bed now, I'll make you pancakes." Mark negotiated. "What kind?" Asked (Y/N) suspiciously. "(F/P)" (Favorite Pancake) answered Mark. (Y/N) pratcialy flew to her room after saying goodnight.

Mark chuckled. "She really loves pancakes." Jack nodded. Then Mark turned to Jack and sighed scratching the back of his head.

///Mark's POV///

"So uh...Jack..." Mark said rather nervously. "Yeah?" Replied Jack in his...cute....amazing....accent..."Would you uh..like to go....have dinner...T-tomorrow?" Mark asked blushing. "(Y/N) won't be there...I have a babysitter but uh if you want her to I could jus-" Mark was cut off by Jack. "Sure" Mark stood there. "Y-yes to (Y/N) coming or yes to the date?" Mark then covered his mouth "DINNER! I MEANT DINNER!"

Jack blushed. "Yes to the date" he said quietly. Mark blushed redder then Jack. "I....I...L....o...v..e....you....." Mark said shyly. "I love you too...." Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWIGGITY SWOOTY MARK'S COMIN FOR DA BOOTY!!! idk...uh...I hope you liked it :3 I have writer's block again so I update whenever I get an idea or I feel like you need more chapters. So uh boi!!!


	8. The babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEE I GOT MY FIRST COMMENTER!!! THANK YOU!!! *Ahem* Sorry about that...so uh...Septiplier....good ship! Im planning in doing a Max X Reader story next....idk yet tho...

///Your POV///

"But daaaaaad" you groaned. "I don't want to go to Matthias' house!" (Idk if Mark and Matt live near each other so pretend okay) "I'm sorry (Y/N) but Jack and I have to go somewhere" Mark said as he walked to Matt's door. You crossed your arms. You didn't like Matt. You didn't want to see him. You never wanted to.

As Mark knocked you sighed. After a while Matt opened the door. "Hey Mark! Hey buddy!" Mark waved "Hi!" You huffed. You didn't like when he called you buddy. He always treated you like a baby. You hated it.

"Yeah I'll pick her up soon." Mark finished then kneeled down to talk to you. "You be good for Matt." You sighed "Fiiiine." Matt let you in and you waved bye to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 sorry for it being so short.... (shorter then me irl) I again have no ideas. The next chapter will have more Septiplier ; )


	9. A/N Sorry

Hello! Updates may be running slow for a while...my birthday is coming up and ima be busy with school ten days after and i have writer's block so...sorry ;-; I'm so happy for all dem kudos and comments and veiws and bookmarks it honestly means the world to me! I love you!!!


	10. The Nope book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Short chapter sorry but atleast I can be taller then something.

///Your POV///

"So! What do you want to do buddy?" Matthias asked me sounding like a baby. "I wanna go home." I answered sounding like a mature woman (mmhmm 6 is very mature)

"Awww I'm sorry buddy" Said Matthias trying to hug me. (What is life? My dog just got up in my face and started kissing me) "Nonononononononononononononono" I said as I practically noped away.


	11. Is it over yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while! I missed Y'all

///Matthias' POV/// (This is new o.o)

(Y/N) doesn't like me. Im sure of it. I don't know why, I just wanna be prepared for my baby (Luna hasn't been born yet)  Matt sighed  (it was almost Soghed) maybe he shouldn't be a father...Would kids just hate him?

That couldn't be true. He was a YouTuber mosy of the community is made up of kids. He'll be the best father ever! He's sure of it!

///Your POV///

You're closer to Amanda then Matt. She was better with kids. In your opinon anyway. (HOLD UP MY CRUSH TEXTED ME!!! Aw....he's talking about his crush...)

You only wanted Matt to not treat you like a baby. It's annoying. Mark and Jack still weren't back....how was their 'business' going? Was it over yet?


	12. The Date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOO SEPTIPLIER AWAYYY

///Jack's POV///

The date was going great. Everything was amazing the food the music. Him. Mark was perfect. I loved him. I hope this date was going well enough to have him think the same way....

God he's so cute. Him and his fluffy hair (Admit it, It's fluffier than yours) I love him so much.

///Mark's POV///

God Jack is so cute. He's so small to it's adorable! I hate leaving (Y/N) with Matthias...she hates him...I hate to end this date....hopefully there will be more.

I sighed. "Jack I think I'm gonna go get (N/N) I love you and hope we can do this again.... (N/N) just hates Matthias"

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were ending it because you didn't like me." I laughed "Who wouldn't like you?" We both got up and paid "Same with Matthias...but (Y/N) still hates him..." Jack said as we left.

"Well you don't treat her like a baby."  
I said reassuringly. Jack smiled "That's true." We left to go pick up (Y/N)

///Your POV///

You were currently under the bed hiding. Matthias was not gonna find you here. You won't let him pretend like you're a baby. You hated when he did that. Where was Amanda when you needed her?

Knock knock knock

Was Mark home? Better yet was Jack there? He always looks so fancy in a tuxedo.


	13. Birthday :D

///7 year old you POV///

Some one was waking me up. How rude. I didn't want to wake up so I took a pillow and slapped them with it. "Ow!! (Y/N) Why'd you do that!?" Said I voice I recognized to be Mark's. 

"Because I don't wanna wake up" I said back then started to fake snore. "Fine you don't get any cake." Said Mark angrily. I sat up. "What's the cake for?" Mark smiled "Its your birthday, remember?" I face palmed "Oh yeahhhhh"

"Well I'll be down stairs with Dadsepticeye."

"Okay. See ya there"

"Bye"


	14. A/N

Sorry for no updates :( Today is my birthday so i hope you understand! Love you all! I'll update twice tomorrow! Thanks for reading


	15. A/N

I am sooooo sorry! I know I said I'd update but I can't! I'm so stupid can't even write my own stories...I will try to update tomorrow I promise!


	16. Birthday part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short sorry :T

///Your POV///

You were ecstatic! You were turning seven! (Hopefully Mark didn't invite Matthias) you got dressed in a white dress with rainbow tule. (Idc if you're not girly, I'm not either but you're a little girl...we all had a girly side once)

As you hopped down the stairs you noticed decorations. Mark was always so nice with your parties, he got you the best cakes, the best streamers, the best music, everything. You loved him. He was amazing.


	17. the after party

///Your POV///

The party was great. While Mark and Jack were cleaning up, you were naming your new toys and putting them away. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Said Mark cheerfully as he left to go answer the door. Jack continued fighting with the streamer he couldn't get down.

///Jack's POV///

Who is it? Jack thought. Mark doesn't get many visitors, especially after the party. Maybe it was someone who couldn't make it but had a present for (Y/N)....

///Mark's POV///

Who is this?

"Can I help you?" I questioned quite confused.

My heart stopped when he held up a photo of a baby.

"I'm looking for my daughter"


	18. Dad?

///Your POV///

 

Mark had been gone for a while. You decided to check on him. After telling Jack you'd be back you left. As you came around the corner you heard Mark talking.

"How long ago did you loose her?"

"Seven years ago today."

"And you're still looking?"

"Yes."

"I uh..."

"Dad?" You said making the two men in the door way look at you. One man you didn't know, the other was Mark. He looked kind of sad. As he walked over to you, you became nervous.

"Dad who is he?" You asked.

"Look um.... (Y/N), I haven't been completely honest with you..." 

"What?"

"I'm not your real dad. I found you seven years ago in an ally way." You worked hard to process this.

"Dad?"


	19. A/N

Hey guys, It's been a while. A LOOOOONNNGGG while... This post isn't gonna be my normal "Haha funny" kind of thing. I want to get serious. This is my most successful story, so, I'm sure all my watchers will see this and know why I've been so inactive. Sister/Family, if you're here, I ask you stop here, out of respect for me.

So.. Don't really know how to start this..

I've been dealing with slight abuse. Now, before you start having a heart attack, it's more mental than physical. He has hit me once or twice, but nothing serious like the media makes it out to be. Everyone thinks that it's only abuse if it leaves a mark, but he hasn't yet, so, no one at home is stopping him. He's said he wants to kill me, but don't worry. Next time he does something I'll call the cops or tell a teacher. I'm just worried they'll find my living conditions unsuitable, and send me away from my family.

It's just, My stepdad is always joking around, and I know he's trying to be funny, but I don't think holding a sheathed knife to my throat is considered a joke.

My house was recently evacuated due to a flood, (By recently, I mean last week)

I have got a girlfriend, but am too afraid to tell my parents, and I've been going though some tough times.

I'm not sure why, but I've been feeling really down, and not very creative.

My friends have left me.

I feel like I can't trust most of the people I'm living or can talk with.

Sorry for putting myself first,,, I'll edit the story once I regain inspiration.


	20. Tears

Quick A/N, it's been a LONG time since my last update, that being said my writing style may be a bit different!

///Marks P.O.V.///

Mark's eyes flew open. He quickly realized he was in bed at home. He sat up and placed a hand on his forehead, sighing. That was the third time he had that dream this week, and it was only Monday! He decided to get up and make breakfast. Mark felt he could forget most of his worries while cooking. YouTube videos were stressful, more than once he considered quitting. Cooking really made him happy, not that gaming didn't, he just felt less pressured when cooking.

While he was cooking pancakes, (y/n) had woke up. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes as she entered the kitchen, her (h/c) hair was messy and she was holding her stuffed (f/a) Sean had gotten her.

"Hey sweetie" Mark said cheerfully as (y/n) got into a seat at the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She yawned. "What about you?"

Mark paused for a second, not sure what to say.

"Yep, juuust fine." He lied. (Ya know...Like a liar)

He got down some plates and melted the butter for the pancakes. He put two pancakes on a plate for you, and two for him. He left Jack's on a plate by the stove. Mark sat down by (y/n) after giving her her pancakes with syrup. (Or if you don't like syrup, what ever you put on yours)

"These are really good!" (y/n) said happily nomming on a bite. Mark smiled at the child. She was so bright and cheerful. She reminded him of Sean. Sean hardly ever frowned.

"Thanks" Mark said smiling and ruffling her hair. The day to tell her was not today. It won't happen for a long time.

(y/n) suddenly stood up and walked up to her room. Mark looked at her, confused. She came back down a few moments later holding something behind her back. She held out a wrapped box to him, without saying anything. Mark slowly took the box and unwrapped it. What was inside, nearly brought him to tears.


	21. A/N

heyyyyyy

 

So, it's been too long... My last A/N may have worried some,,, but don't. Nothing has happened since then.

 

I mean,,, nothing with my step dad.

 

My girlfriend left me, and it kinda fucked me up,,  
\

I've lost inspiration, and I'm not sure I want to continue this story, I'm sorry for ending it there, but who knows? Maybe I'll rewrite a better one..

 

Thank you for following me on this journey, I hope to see you all again soon. ^-^


End file.
